Katniss, Peeta, and Gale: A Threesome of Pain and Lust
by King Kubar
Summary: After Katniss returns as victor with Peeta from the 74th Hunger Games Arena with Peeta declared as her lover, she has to deal with her intense attraction to Gale and her deep connection to the boy with the bread. Can she control her conflicting needs/emotions and choose between them, or is it possible she can really have both?
1. Chapter 1: In a Different Light

DISCLAIMER: ALL HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY CHARACTERS AND REFERENCES USED IN THIS STORY BELONG TO SUZANNE COLLINS

Chapter 1: In a Different Light

CHAPTER 1

Katniss sat alone staring at her reflection. It had only been a few nights ago that she had seen Gale with Mayor Undersee's daughter, Madge. The feelings that arose in her at the sight of them kissing intimately had set her blood pumping with a surprising white hot jealousy, which had deprived her of a good night's sleep. For once, the nightmares she had been having about the arena had been replaced with images of Gale and another girl. She hadn't been able to banish the sight of Madge's slender arms around Gale's neck, her hands entwined in his lush dark hair and his hard masculine body pressed up against hers, kissing her with those soft pink lips. She was more beautiful than Madge, surely, wasn't she?

Gale was her closest friend and she knew him better than anyone. What would someone like Madge have in common with him? She and Gale were two parts of the same whole, and they understood each other without the need for words – always had. Or did she really know him at all? Gale had never given any indication that he was interested in Madge. He had never even mentioned any other girl since she had first met him all those years ago when they were just kids. Their worlds were all about the woods and hunting to provide for their families. Then again until recently, Katniss had never even thought of him with someone else. Maybe the Hunger Games had really changed him, and maybe he could never look at her in the same light again after what had happened in the arena. She had only been back a month from the Capitol after the victory and it seemed apparent that all the kissing between her and Peeta had driven a distance between her and Gale.

There were so many unspoken words between them but Katniss hadn't even had a chance to be alone with him since her return. They were always surrounded by other people; Gale's family, her family, friends from the Seam and of course, Peeta. How long had something been going on between Gale and Madge? Did it start while she was in the Games, or was it going on right under her nose all along before she even volunteered at the reaping? How serious was it? Had Gale slept with her? The thought made her feel nauseous and uncomfortable. Madge was a friend of sorts to her, but they never discussed boys – and it would be hard to try and ascertain the nature of her relationship with Gale during one of their conversations – it would just be so out of their normal routine.

Katniss sighed. Gale was so precious to her. Did he know how much? How often had she wished he were with her in the arena? She had wanted his strong arms there to protect her, and the safety of knowing he had her back. Instead she had had to be the strong one for Peeta, and fight to save his life. How much she had wanted the security of Gale with her instead of Peeta. Now Gale had moved on and she was tied to Peeta, the boy she was indebted to. Peeta was the one she had unknowingly and publicly declared her love for with the berries, and in doing so, it was Peeta that she had forced her destiny with.

Thinking of Peeta always filled her with reassuring warmth, yet also filled her with something else – an unknown alien feeling she couldn't quite place. In her head, it was strange to think of Peeta and Gale together. The two of them didn't know each other and the thought of them meeting, speaking or perhaps becoming friends even didn't quite sit right in her mind. Their paths had never crossed until the Hunger Games, despite them being from the same District.

Tonight she was planning to go back to the woods. It was a Sunday and her and Gale's usual day for meeting, but Katniss hadn't been back to the woods since her return. Now that a lot of the initial fuss about Peeta and her as victors had died down, all Katniss wanted was to be back in the open space of the woods, where she could be free to be herself and hunt. She wanted to be out of those claustrophobic Capitol clothes and away from the celebrity status she had acquired.

But before she could go to the woods, there was an honorary dinner to be held at the mayor's house and she was dreading it. It wasn't a Capitol event, just something put together by people from the District. Everyone was invited and she knew it would probably be the first time Peeta and Gale met and would be in each other's company in close proximity. There was also the possibility of having to face Gale and Madge as a couple.

Annoyed, she hurled her hairbrush across the room and swore. How dare he? How could he touch another girl? Gale was hers, and she his, but there was nothing she could do about it now. She couldn't expect him to sit around, watch her kissing Peeta over and over again and still wait for her, –knowing that she and Peeta were, for the eyes of Panem, 'together'. But inside, in her most selfish thoughts, she knew that was exactly what she had wanted.

A short while later she heard Prim coming up the stairs to check if she was ready. Everyone was ready to go and waiting on her.

"You look beautiful, Katniss", exclaimed Prim, her blue eyes widening as she took in the plain pink dress with floating skirt and tiny shoulder straps, which Katniss had decided on wearing as her mother had bought it especially for tonight's dinner.

Katniss wore her hair in her usual single braid and didn't wear any make up as she was so opposed to it, having been pruned to within an inch of her life in the Capitol, but her natural beauty was enough to present the perfect image of a demure young girl in love. She knew Cinna would approve if he could see her.

"Thanks, Prim", she said, giving her sister a smile. "So do you".

Prim giggled and they both held hands and went down the stairs. Katniss picked up a black shawl on her way down which she draped over her shoulders. It was a fairly mild evening and she didn't require a coat, but the evening breeze could sometimes get chilly so she wanted to be safe.

At the bottom of the stairs, she pulled on her leather knee high boots which added a touch of herself to her outfit – she just never felt comfortable in heels which Effie always seemed to persist with lecturing her about. 'A lady should look like a lady', she always said. Well, Katniss didn't feel like being anything like a lady, she just wanted to be Katniss, the girl that hunted and went to the woods. She made a mental note to try and avoid Effie at tonight's dinner if she attended, although that was easier said than done.

That was the least of her concerns though, as more difficult and unnerving was the prospect of having to encounter Gale.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

**CHAPTER 2**

The mayor's house was only a short walk away and by the time they got there, it was just after 7pm and the place was already quite full. There was no sign of Madge or Gale, Katniss noted, and she found herself wondering whether they were together, sneaking around, or kissing in some secret place. Her face set in a scowl. Her eyes scanned the large room as they entered and she noticed Haymitch immediately, who was already there helping himself to drinks. He raised his glass at her in greeting and knocked back a large swig of the amber liquid.

She fidgeted with the hem of her dress, feeling a little out of place. Her mother and Prim were already engaged in conversation with some of the others so Katniss headed to a small table laden with food and helped herself to a fresh bread roll – more to give herself something to do than from hunger. They were from the bakery she recognized, which meant that Peeta was already here. As soon as the thought had crossed her mind, she felt an arm on her shoulder.

'Finally, you're here', came Peeta's reassuring voice.

She turned to him and smiled, that familiar feeling he brought filled her with reassurance and warmth, in hand with the weird sensation she couldn't place. He leaned forward and kissed her brow before bringing her in for an embrace. She closed her eyes and hugged him back. It felt nice to have some affection after the past few days.

As her eyes opened, she looked over Peeta's shoulder and found herself staring straight at Gale who had just come in through the door. Their eyes met and she could hardly mistake the accusation and hurt in the look he had given her. She withdrew from Peeta and forced a smile at Gale. He started to walk towards them and Katniss' heart began to race. He smiled back at her, although the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

'Hey', he said, addressing her.

Peeta stretched out his hand to Gale and they both shook hands exchanging a cursory nod between them. There was an underlying palpable tension between the three and Katniss found herself nervously holding her breath when Gale spoke.

'So how have you been?' he asked in a level tone of voice.

'I'm good', she replied. 'And you?'

'You know me, always busy', he replied with a grin.

It was odd that despite the fact that she had known Gale for so long and shared such a close relationship with him, it felt as though they were strangers and meeting for the first time. She also found she couldn't shake that guilty feeling that she always had when thinking about Gale in Peeta's presence.

'It's always good to keep busy', said Peeta to Gale.

Gale looked at him and nodded once again. 'Yes, you know our family, always keeping busy'.

The remark cut through Katniss like a knife. She knew Gale was referring to the fact that they all had to continue the presence of Gale being her cousin. It hadn't been her idea. It was her mother who had inadvertently started the whole thing off. She inwardly cringed and felt Peeta tense beside her. Gale's face portrayed no emotion, and it could have just been an innocent comment to uphold their farce but for the flicker of anger which had come and went just as fast that only someone who knew him as well as Katniss would have noticed.

'The food looks good', said Katniss, trying to return to a normal conversation.

Both boys looked towards her, neither one giving the table a glance, as if completely astounded that she could be making small talk in an awkward situation. Peeta gently placed an arm around Katniss' waist, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Gale whose eyes hardened.

'I'd better leave you lovebirds to it, don't want to be a gooseberry', Gale said, his voice sounding strained.

Katniss' heart sank. She wanted him to stay by her. Madge wasn't around she noticed, and she wondered if he was going to meet her.

'Where's Madge?' she asked, voicing her thoughts.

His eyebrows raised, but he shrugged his shoulders. Katniss scrutinized him once more for any display of emotion again, his face gave nothing away.

She could have been asking about anyone, not a girl he had been seen kissing less than a week ago.

'I thought you would know' she added, hardly able to keep the annoyance from her tone.

'Why would I know?' he asked, frowning quizzically at her.

Peeta also looked at her, trying to understand where this was going, but Katniss kept her eyes on Gale.

'I thought you had become good friends' she said, her voice sounding sarcastic, the additional weight placed on the word good making the sentence sound childishly sulky.

Gale simply smiled at her which brought a flush of anger to her cheeks. He knew just what she was talking about.

'We are', he said, 'But I don't know where she is'.

She stared at him stonily. Peeta withdrew his arm from her waist sensing the animosity.

'Shall we go and say hello to Haymitch? We'll catch you later, Gale' he said, attempting to guide her away from Gale.

She allowed him, giving Gale a quick look before they walked over to where Haymitch sat to join him, leaving Gale glaring at their backs.

The evening passed without a word between Katniss and Gale, and she was glad. After their last interaction, there was nothing she wanted to say to him. She had caught sight of him intermittently over the last few couple of hours, in between the speeches in Peeta and her honor and the large banquet that had been provided. She hadn't seen Madge either and couldn't help but wonder where she was for the umpteenth time that evening. She couldn't bring herself to ask anyone.

Peeta had remained quiet since they had spoken to Gale and she knew he was thinking about her exchange with Gale. Her comments and reaction had got to him, but he wasn't the type to behave in a jealous way. Any way, they both knew that their romance was a fake, so he hardly had any grounds to be jealous. They continued the presence of being lovers for their public, yet each had a million other things running through their mind. The evening felt as though it would never end, meeting so many people and having praise heaped on them was really taking its toll on Katniss, whose mind was preoccupied with Gale.

As Katniss went to get a glass of orange juice, she caught sight of Gale standing in a corner a few feet away with some friends and watching her.

He caught her eye and mouthed 'Woods?'

She responded instantly, nodding her agreement. Slowly she made an excuse that she was going to freshen up, and draping her shawl over her shoulders, she made her way unnoticed out of the back door and headed straight to the hole in the fence leading to the woods. As soon as she was out, she found herself running to get there, not giving anyone else a thought as her feet flew along the floor.

In minutes, she was there and rushing to get in. She half walked, half ran a good few meters until she came to the spot she and Gale had last hunted on the morning of the reaping. She sat down on a grassy mound and allowed herself to catch her breath.

In not more than a couple of seconds, she sensed a presence behind her. Once more she marveled at the quick agility of his footfall, so quiet that a good hunter like herself hadn't even heard a sound until he was this close to her. He sat beside her and plucked a few strands of grass from the ground. They sat in silence with only the faint rustling of the leaves in the trees being caressed by the mild breeze for company. Her heart pounded and she doubted it was from her run here.

'You wanna tell me what that was about, Catnip?' he asked, staring straight ahead.

She knew the question had been coming, but had no idea how to answer.

'I'm waiting', he said softly.

/


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions

**Chapter 3: Confessions**

**CHAPTER 3**

She turned towards Gale, certain that he could hear every heartbeat resounding from her chest, which sent a rushing echo of blood through her ears. After all the conversations she had ever had with Gale, this one was so surreal. There had never been an awkward exchange between them and it was here in the woods that they were at their most honest, open and comfortable with one another. So why now was Katniss failing to respond to his question? She didn't know what to say?

Patiently he waited for her to speak, avoiding eye contact, almost apprehensive that what she said wouldn't be what he wanted to hear. Then he looked straight at her, his grey eyes finding hers, and they looked at one another for what felt like an eternity.

'Are you going to tell me?' he asked finally.

She felt compelled to look away but the intensity of his gaze had her so compellingly trapped in a hold that she couldn't avert her eyes.

'I saw you', she managed, her voice no more than a whisper. Gale contemplated this for a few seconds.

'Were you jealous?' he asked seriously.

He didn't seem at all surprised, and she wondered if he had known she was there. She couldn't bring herself to admit it but the visible flinch accompanying her silence that the memory brought gave him her answer.

'You knew I was there?' she asked, her cheeks flushing.

'Yeah', he confessed. 'I knew'.

Anger rose in her. So had he kissed Madge to get back at her for kissing Peeta in the arena? He must know that she had to do what she did to keep them alive. But did he understand why they all had to continue the pretence? She hadn't had the chance to tell him about President Snow and the consequences if she didn't continue her romance. Only she and Peeta knew. Gale had gone along with the cousin thing though so maybe he had some idea or at least suspected.

Then it all came pouring out, the threats, what had really happened - why she had to continue with Peeta and how all their families were in danger if she didn't pull it off convincingly. Gale listened silently, playing with a strand of grass, his eyes downcast. After she had finished, he remained waited for his reaction.

'So you don't love him?' he asked calmly.

Now that was a question she couldn't even answer herself. She felt deeply connected to Peeta. They had both shared something Gale could never really understand. They had fought for each other's lives in the arena and it had brought them together on an intense level. Yet there had always been something about Peeta, from the moment he had thrown her that bread. She felt comforted with his affection, but she couldn't make sense of what she felt about him.

Sometimes he made her so mad. She recalled how quickly she was willing to kill him in the arena when he had seemingly teamed up with the careers. Other times he would do something so selfless that it was impossible for her to comprehend how someone could care for her so much and so unselfishly. However, she remained just as uncertain about his feelings for her, despite his declaration of love for her in his interview before the games. How could she answer Gale's question when she didn't know the answer?

'Do you?' Gale pressed firmly.

'I…' she began. 'I care about him'.

He stood up angrily. 'That's not an answer, Katniss. I need to know'.

She rose too. 'I don't know, Gale. I'm sorry. I care about him'.

Her words sounded pathetic, she knew, but there was nothing else she could say.

'And me?' he quizzed in an accusatory tone.

'You know how I feel about you', she said. 'You're my best friend'.

'Friends, cousins, what else Katniss?' he snapped, his voice rising as he threw the blades of grass down and faced her, his expression stormy.

'Gale…I'm sorry. About everything', she said.

Before she had time to think, he suddenly moved in close to her, his body only millimetres away from her own. She felt his hands cup her face, tilting it up towards his. Her hands flew up and covered his instinctively, her fingers tracing the skin of his. Her whole body weakened at his warm touch on her face. He brushed one thumb over her bottom lip, pressing hard against her flesh. She swallowed.

Was this what she had wanted from the outset? His touch was conjuring up feelings in her that she had never had time to explore before, new feelings which made her feel heady and tingly. These were entwinedwith guilt at the way she was melting under Gale's touch, her betrayal of Peeta. Her body seemed disconnected from her mind and the guilt was quickly pushed back to the priority of her pleasure.

He drew her face closer to his. He was at least a foot taller than she was and she had to look up at him, her mouth opening slightly under the caress of his thumb. The look in his eye was something new she hadn't seen before.

In the moonlight, his grey eyes had darkened, taking on a more intense, almost angry quality. His look was dangerous, a look that her body was infallibly and unquestionably yielding and responding to. Even with hardly an inch between them, Katniss was filled with the urge to be even closer to him. As if he could read her mind, Gale drew her to him until she was pressed tight against the hardness of his body, her breasts crushed up against his lean torso. Her breathing quickened and she heard herself sigh.

'You're mine Katniss', he said, his voice deep with desire.

He tugged at her braid with one deft movement and it came loose, allowing her dark curls to tumble around her shoulders. At the possessiveness that his words held, tremors of excitement rippled through her body. Then his mouth covered hers in a kiss that crushed his lips hard against hers.

* * *

**To Be Continued **


	4. Chapter 4: Reality

**Chapter 4: Reality**

**CHAPTER 4**

Katniss felt as though every second she and Gale had lived until this one had been leading to this one moment. His hands held her face tightly, pulling her lips to his. Her arms curled around his neck, her fingers burying themselves in his thick hair, grasping him to her urgently. She heard herself moan into his mouth as his kiss gradually became more gentle, the tip of his tongue now finding hers with a teasing, constant flicking caress. A painful desire tugged at her from the point his tongue touched hers, going down deep into her stomach, reaching deep into her very centre.

Still kissing, they both lowered to the ground and he lay her down as she pulled him to her. He lay over her and covered her body with his, continuing to kiss her. Then his mouth left hers, trailing kisses along her jaw and down into her neck. She wanted more.

'Gale…' she said, already breathless, her fingers digging into the back of his shirt, feeling drowsy and lost with the desir e she was experiencing.

His kisses along her neck were branding her, each hot connection with his mouth leaving her body writhing under his uncontrollably with a feeling so delicious she wanted to lose herself in it forever. Nothing mattered but her and Gale right here, right now.

She had never been in such a physically intense moment before with a boy. The moments she had shared with Peeta in the arena were flawed by the knowledge that cameras were on them 24/7, watching and scrutinising their every word and movement. Their moments had only gone as far as kisses, but this was more than just kissing, much more.

Gale's kisses were so different to Peeta's, more intense. Her body's reaction was different too, her mind ceasing to work – being controlled by her eager body.

'You have no idea the effect you have on me', Gale whispered into her hair.

Katniss froze. Something about what he said. Another voice found itself playing in her head, Peeta. So mething he had said about her before. 'She has no idea. The effect she can have'.

All the desire was wiped from her in an instant and she sat upright, pushing Gale off her as hard as she could. The guilt that she had been ignoring during her pleasure had resurfaced, washing over her in waves. Gentle, loving, protective and innocent Peeta, who had stayed loyal to her and saved her life. The boy who had declared his love for her, who had held her in the arena and given her the fight she needed to keep them both alive. She couldn't betray him like this. It was so wrong.

'Stop!' she yelled.

She could see the confusion registered on his face as she stood up and hastily brushed her hair back, patting down her clothes, with unexpected tears stinging at her eyes.

'I…I can't do this', she stammered. 'It's wrong'.

Gale shook his head not understanding the sudden change in her. She couldn't even explain to him what had happened. All she had fel t was wrong. Peeta didn't deserve this. Neither did Gale. Even if she wanted to be with Gale, she was stuck with Peeta and they couldn't run the risk of being caught. That would leave them all in danger.

She was overwhelmed with the urge to run, just as she always did in situations she found hard to deal with. As fast as she had come into the woods, Katniss started running without once looking back at Gale. Her mind raced, and she just needed to see Peeta desperately. She wanted to be in his safe arms, have him hold and comfort her. He always said the right thing and she craved him beside her.

How long had she been gone? Not longer than an hour surely, if that. He would be wondering where she was? So would everyone else. Would he know she was with Gale? He wouldn't come to the woods to look for her, of that much she was certain. Peeta hated the woods.

Oh, Peeta. What had she done? She and Gale could never go back after what had just happened. Everything had changed irrevocably in their relationship now. How could they ever be friends again? Katniss cursed her body for being so weak and betraying her and Peeta.

* * *

**To Be Continued **


	5. Chapter 5: Comfort

**Chapter 5: Comfort**

**CHAPTER 5**

Peeta was sitting with Haymitch when she burst in. He appeared momentarily startled by her rushed entrance but regained his usual calm composure.

'There you are', he said casually, although his eyes were asking a million questions. 'I was beginning to think you'd gone home'.

She could hardly mask the guilt which must have been apparent on her face as she looked into his trusting blue eyes.

'Can I talk to you, Peeta?' she asked shakily.

Haymitch eyed her suspiciously.

'Something going on?' he enquired, his words slurring from the effects of one too many drinks.

'It's nothing. I just need to speak to Peeta', she explained, forcing a half smile.

Haymitch didn't seem convinced but didn't pursue it further, instead returning to his bottle to pour himself a refill.

Peeta stood up and walked over to Katniss.

'What is it?' he asked, concern etched in his expression. 'You OK?'

'Can we go outside?'

'Sure', he said .

She led the way, leaving via the front door this time. They walked along in silence for a few minutes until they found themselves at an empty clearing away from any prying eyes. A dim moonlight provided some illumination. Katniss turned to Peeta. There was no need for words and he opened his arms. She ran into them without question.

Once more he was there for her when she needed him to be. He put his arms around her and she leaned into his chest, listening as she had done in the arena so many times to his steady heartbeat, feeling safe and protected in the tranquil strength of his arms.

Suddenly he stilled against her and let out a sigh.

'You were with him, weren't you?' he asked.

The pain accompanying his voice pierced into her heart and she closed her eyes, wishing he would take it back. She didn't leave his embrace or answer but she knew it was evident to him that he had guessed right.

He pulled away from her and she felt engulfed in a cold emptiness, the heat of his body withdrawn from her.

'Peeta, please…' she pleaded, attempting to find her way back into his arms, but he pushed her back.

'No!' he exclaimed. 'Just be honest, Katniss! For once, just be honest with me. I can take it. If you want him, just tell me!'

'Peeta, it's not like that…' she started, gutted inside at her own inability to make sense of her emotions.

'Really, Katniss? Not like what?'

His voice was quiet but contained the unmistakable undercurrent of hurt and betrayal. 'I know you don't love me but if it's because you love him then I at least deserve to be told'.

Once more, Katniss was unable to explain herself. The tangled web of emotions inside her was becoming more complicated by the day. Gale and her kissing hadn't made anything simpler in her mind and she was even more confused than ever about how she felt.

She took in Peeta's innocent face, those trusting blue eyes that could never h old any hate, only an immeasurable ability to love her. The handsome but boyish face framed by that blonde hair calling out to be ruffled, and those lips that had kissed her in the arena.

That strange unidentified feeling passed inside her and she did the only thing she knew how to do to pacify Peeta, just as she had done several times in the cave in the arena. She leaned in towards him, bringing her lips to his with a kiss. This kiss was nothing like the kisses she had given him in the arena. This was what her heart was guiding her to do, not an act for the camera or audience, or to please Haymitch.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


End file.
